The World is Ours
by ThatZACHARY117
Summary: Meiko Hatsune is a young Reality Warper in a world of emerging people with powers - she has the power to do almost anything she wants - yet, she is only Human. When she has a makes a choice resulting in a daughter out of wedlock, how will the world around her change as she tries to reach her dreams while suffering consequences for her actions? OC/Miku Hatsune based Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a Author's note at the bottom of this chapter that explains how this began and what is behind this Fict. in case the whole thing seems ridiculous.**

**Before it begins, I want to let you know that in this story, Vocaloids are human. That's just a different name for them in this fiction. There are also mutant Vocaloids, named 'Zeroes' who are also human - just with genetic mutations. 'Shapers', or Reality Warpers, are also human, but their powers come from a mutation in genetics. Not some demonic pact or power - they just have it.**

**So...Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Conception of a New World

The school bell rang, and a wave of students flooded out from Masuke Vocal High, running and walking towards the parking lots and streets for pick up by their parents or to catch the bus.

"See ya later Meiko!" a green haired teen said, running towards the city bus. The day was the last of her sophomore year, and now, all students were swarming to escape the prison that was called High School. Summer break officially began...now.

Meiko waved back and smiled at her friend. A student leapt into the air, taking off as her pink hair waived in the wind, a handful of students watched as she flew away. A Two decades ago, the world entered a new stage of humanity - there was a surge of humans with powers, dubbed "Zeroes", or "X" in the U.S, due to the majority of humanity looking down upon them, with society taking measures to watch them carefully, as well as reduce the accidents associated with them. Over time, some had used their powers to improve life for themselves and those around them, as to build acceptance for their races. There were a handful at the school Meiko went to, although it wasn't completely perfect. Most of the population there thought they were cool, though, with a few cases of bullies here and there.

And Meiko was a Zero. But not just an ordinary Zero with TK powers that could lift more than 70kg, or a girl who could fly, but Meiko hid her powers from everyone. Even she was frightened about what she could do.

She was a Reality Warper. Some slang words to call one such thing was 'Shaper', 'Mary Sue' (As dubbed by her cousin), or a 'god'. She was one who could easily pass for a Kami. In fact, her mother jokingly nicknamed her "Kami".

Honestly, she didn't like that name.

Although she never knew it, she was the most powerful of all the shapers - to manipulate what was already there, put new things into the world, remove objects, and to create or destroy nearly anything, or do mostly what she wanted.

However, through testing, she had limitations. In reality, she didn't know the everything about her powers, couldn't effectively teach herself things that she needed to know, kill anyone, take away powers, or tamper with someone's free will. Having some gossipers in her school taught her that, as she had tried at one point to make them 'like' her, but to no avail - making her look more ridiculous than she did to them. She had to remember though - she was mortal, and had human frailties such as hunger, fatigue, and increased stress from having to prevent herself from doing harm out of anger, or see herself as anything but human.

Not only that, but she needed to be on her best behavior to avoid suspicion. Although she had good morale, inside her was the all too-human sense of selfishness, jealousy, anger, and urge to want everything, anything, which for her was to be tsundere.

Other shapers could only do one alteration, like alter land or environment, or to put things into existence, but not take them away, or offer healing and life. They were easy to pick out. Tall, around 6 feet, with pale skin and nicely developed bodies, as well as beautiful looks. For that, a lot of people considered them to be vampires. Studies from 'captured' shapers revealed aging somewhat slower than humans, only adding to the reason to call them Vampires. Really though, the appearance for shapers is due to biological and genetic mutations, but there wasn't really anything to explain their powers.

But one of the most distinctive features was that of no pupils and slightly glowing irises, so Meiko had to use her powers to shape shift her self into a 'normal' appearance - changing her hair style and color to a sky blue from the original teal, adding blemishes and "uglyfying" herself to tone down her natural looks, as well as having pupils and keeping herself moderately short. After her shape shifting, she looked like a normal, average teen.

A Shaper living before her had attempted to hurt others for his own personal gain and agenda, resulting in swift public action against him, to the point that all Shapers resorted to hiding in secrecy. Families of innocent shapers had to train them and keep eyes on them or risk revealing themselves and being persecuted. Some families of shapers also rallied to stand for a lift on the discrimination. A quarter of the population was somewhat sympathetic, thinking of the benefits that a shaper could provide for the community as well as the damage they could do, but the rest were in fear, casting discrimination and judgment on them. Meiko looked at this as one of the many downfalls of being a Shaper.

But Meiko wasn't like that. The only difference between her and the other shaper was that she tried to help people around her - she didn't want to destroy anything. Only a select few including her parents knew what she could do. Although she didn't know it, some of the people who knew she was a shaper were treating her kindly out of fear, or using her to get things they wanted. Wherever Meiko went, she would try to make life better, but subtly so people could benefit off of her powers without knowing what was really causing the good to happen to them. She never used them to hurt others, or personal gain, besides altering her appearance - not too much, but to slightly tan her skin, add pupils, and reduce her freakish height to appear normal.

Putting that aside, she turned back to the present.

"See you after the break!" A blue haired teen yelled back. Meiko walked to her car, a blue, compact car that shone brightly in the sun. As she got in, she picked up her phone and initiated a call. There was silence at first, until a male voice answered on the other side.

_"Hello? Meiko?"_

"Reiji" she spoke, smiling at hearing his voice again. "How are you?"

_"Great!"_ there was some excitement in his voice. _"Finally, we're gonna be Juniors!"_

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to it" she said. "Do you want to get together after school?"

_"Duh? Didn't you remember? Tonight's the night!"_

"Ohhhh" she giggled. "I remember now."

_"Come over! I have a little proposal for you over here, so make your way on over!"_

She started the car and said bye to him, before ending the call. The drive wouldn't be too far, so she took her time on the road, whistling the tune of a song that she wrote for him.

She knew the blue headed teen from when they were in elementary school, where she had nicknamed him "Rei". He was from a wealthy family, had a high amount of knowledge from his power, earned pretty well grade point averages, went to the same church, and looked like they were doing well in school. In reality, they were among some of the most behaved and well mannered teens in the school.

He was a young teen who had powers too - a form of telepathy, giving him the power to read other's thoughts and see their true feelings and intentions. Not only that, but he could give himself information that others had - all he had to do was 'reach out' with his power and copy it from a smart, knowledgeable person. He said it wasn't much compared to what others had, but Meiko reasoned with him, telling him she thought it was really cool and that she liked him a lot ever since they were kids. No one really knew about Rei's powers except for his family and a few friends. He simply brushed it off as being smart, while the ones who knew what he was capable of were the ones who kept it a secret.

Meiko was almost one of some of the most popular girls on campus, not having that many friends from ostracizing herself in fear of being a Shaper, while Rei was the second most popular boy in school with many friends and followers from his vast amount of knowledge.

The teen had a nice, pointed chin, long bowl navy blue hair with porcelain skin, and eyes blue like the deep sea. A lot of his friends regarded him as a _pretty boy_ jokingly by a few due to his kind nature and decent amount of the girl population that wanted him - since he could 'copy and paste' his learning from the teachers he passed by, the 'following' he had stuck with him for help at school. Reiji liked the idea of having a lot of girls easily, but after all the years he'd known the blue haired girl, he had his eyes set on Meiko. After all, they knew each other best, with her acting like a tsundere and him trying to discipline her. For that, she'd pick on him occasionally. He had a lot of friends compared to Meiko, who had earned the nickname, "The loner" from choosing to keep her presence down to a minimum. He would invite her out to the table at lunch, but she'd go out and eat on the roof of the school building, where no one else was. He'd find her there once in a while, and talk with her, or share some lunch with her. He thought she was too shy.

There wasn't anything wrong that Meiko could find with Reiji. However, the only real problem was his parents.

They were very, very nice people. The only problem was that they were really the leaders of an Anti Shaper group dubbed the "Citizens Against Shapers", which was made of anyone and everyone, who disliked the idea of a shaper running around, allowed to live like a normal person.

Stopping the thoughts about him, she pulled up around the street were he lived. She saw him near the gates of his home, and she slowed down.

Reiji met her on the gates outside his residence, which looked humongous It was a large, two story house that was at least two times bigger than a her own. Reiji opened the door to let her in, and as they came in, they kissed each other.

Breaking the kiss, Rei pulled a flyer from his pocket. "There's the festival in town everyone's been talking about for the last month" Reiji spoke, brushing her hair. Meiko's eyes showed excitement as he said the next few words. "Will you go with me tonight?"

"!" she lost her voice for a second, and broke into a smile, bouncing from her excitement. Reiji smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes" he said. "Come along then" he turned, letting the keys jingle in his pocket. Meiko regained her voice and walked to catch up with him.

"Wait" she said. "Do we have any kimonos?" She couldn't use her powers to produce one, since it would reveal what kind of powers she had immediately.

"Yeah. I think my parents have some" he said, and traveled back to one of the hallways. When he returned, he brought her a pink Kimono, and himself a black and blue one.

"Wow!" she said. "Thank you so much!" she put it on. Her chest was large enough to rise decently from the cloth, and Reiji tried not to let his eyes make contact with the twin hills.

"Hey!"

Too late.

"Are you staring at my chest?" her eyebrows dropped. He shook his head quickly. "No! Just looking at your bangs, that's all!"

"BAKA!" she slapped his face on the right cheek. He fell to the ground, surprised by how powerful it was. "When you look this way, look at _these_ eyes" she lowered her eyelids drastically. Boy, she looked _pretty_.

Pretty mad.

"Of course" he turned and began walking away, holding the side of his face. "Moo" he whispered.

Well, she heard that one.

"Hey, sweetie..." she said in a breathy voice. Reiji turned around and pretended he didn't do anything.

"Ye-"

*SMACK*

He went into the side of the hallway, and the wall left a mark as he slid off of it. Meiko brushed her hands off on her sides and helped him up.  
"Now" she gave a sinister looking smile with her eyes closed. "Why did you say that? You know I have _really_ good ears"

"Well," he got up in a kneeling position. "It was tit for tat" he suddenly realized what words he had used on her. "Wait! I didn't me-"

"Baka" *SLAM

"BAKA" *SLAP

"BAKA!" *SMACK

Afterwards, a very red faced Reiji and Meiko walked to her car and they drove, talking about school and life as they continued to the festival. Meiko couldn't stop looking at his cheeks since they were so red.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Reiji glanced over at her. "It's okay" he used a hand to pat her on the shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that"

"No" she whispered, eyes welling with guilt. "I took it too seriously" she reached out to rub his cheek. He felt the warmth and sincerity in the touch and he softened. "I know you look there a lot, even if you think I don't see you looking" she said, watching his blush brighten the redness in his face. His eyes slightly widened and he didn't dare look at her. "But this time, I just thought it...would be funny and I took it too far" she retracted her arm. "And I hurt you - a lot."

"It's fine" he said. "I know you didn't mean to say that last line" she said. They rounded a hill, where the sunset was giving it's final breath of life to the day. "And I just abused you"

"Hey" he said softly. "No relationship is perfect, right?"

Meiko nodded. "Sometimes I don't know how I deserve someone as kind as you"

"I could say the same" he said. He was staring at the sunset when he felt a hand hold on to the right one stuck on the steering wheel. "Mei.."

"Rei"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye and he smiled. She was looking right at him, and she squeezed on his hand.

BEEP*

Meiko yelped and let go of Reiji, who swerved slightly and nearly screamed like a girl. He looked in his mirror, where a tan haired vocaloid was giving signals to him through offensive hand gestures. He looked at his speed and noticed how slow he was going. "Oh!" he stepped on the gas, giving the jerk behind them enough room to stop his complaining.

"I.. I'll let you concentrate now" she shrunk back to her seat. "You can still talk" he said, patting her leg with the same hand she was holding earlier. Instead, she stayed in silence as they neared the festival, slowing for the final approach.

As he parked the car and walked Meiko down, he was surprised at how many people there were, which included a few of the better known Zeroes. Chi, the pink haired girl from earlier flew in with a boy and landed in the side with trees, probably to avoid the onlookers. She held her boyfriend as he landed first, with her following after. They had to go through the side booth, as screening for mutant humans was necessary to prevent cheating for prizes.

"This is messed up - I can't abuse my power!" the girl snapped. "Just do it, ya damn _bird_" The man argued back that she could be using her powers to gain leverage against normal vocaloids. After some arguing, the man let her through, wearing a bracelet. Reiji had begun to walk towards the booth Chi was at when Meiko stopped him.

"Please" she held his hand. "We can be normal - just for one night" she tugged on it. "No one really knows about your powers" she whispered. "And they probably won't call you out on it"

Reiji thought about it, trying to find a way he could be cheating with his powers. "Well, I guess you're right. I don't know how I can _physically_ cheat" he said, a slight smirk forming at his mouth. Meiko smiled and led him through the 'Normal' gate. Because it was on an honor system, there were a lot of Zeroes who snuck through.

That night, they filled up on different foods, played many games together (Meiko 'beamed' instructions to Reiji as he played the games) so they won many prizes. As they neared the Kingyo sukui stand, Reiji took out his wallet. "That'll be 200Y a scoop" he placed a scoop on the table.

"Ah." he said. "I'll be back - I gotta get more yen"

Meiko stuck her hand in her bag, and found her wallet, which she quickly used her powers to fill with yen bills inside the bag. Pulling out 400Y was easy, and she put it in the stand owner's bank. "I'll pay for the rest of the night" she said to him. "Besides, I caused trouble back there, and brought me here anyway, so at least let me pay you back somehow"

Reiji shook his head. "I don't want to trouble you..."

"Please! I still owe you for taking me to see that movie, remember?" she said. Reiji contemplated what to do, and he finally nodded. "Alright" he agreed. She smiled. "But I'm paying you back" he whispered as she turned to get a pair of scoopers. This time, she didn't hear him.

Meiko handed him his net, and then readied one for herself. Before she was even ready to fish, Reiji's scoop was already in the water, a triumphant look washing over his face as the net turned quickly.

"Ha" the blue haired teen swiftly moved up, and he landed a fish in the bowl only a split second before the paper began to deteriorate. His partner made a swift move as well, and she missed, ripping a hole in the paper.

"Ahh!" she stuck her scoop in midair. The rip was impossible to ignore. She didn't even think about using her power - she was too concentrated in trying to catch a fish.

"You look like you're made of stone - let go and ease up... There's plenty of fish left in the pool, you know." he said. She looked so lethargic in that moment, staring at the hole in the net with silence.

"Here" he gave her his scoop. Placing her arm under his, he guided her through the motion. "Swift" he entered the scoop vertically "And fast" the paper collided with a goldfish, and he let her go as she flipped the scoop up and allowed the fish to rest into the bowl.

"woahhh..." she looked at him, eyes full of excitement. "Co..Could you teach me how to do that...again?"

"Sure!" he held her arm again, and she blushed at how close he was to her.

They pressed up against each other, and he led her arm into the motion once more, with more giggles coming from her than last time. In the end, Meiko had two fish in her bowl, which she put into a plastic bag. Reiji boasted about his five goldfish, one of them he swore was a guppy.

"Now we have two fish - one for you and me" she pointed to each of the swimming creatures. Reiji watched his fish swim around each other as they seemed to form a circle. Meiko saw a friend of hers, and she briefly left him to ponder what she had just said.

"I guess they are like us" he said to himself, watching the two fish chase each other in the bag. Maybe he and Meiko were meant to be together in the future. Then again, they were always with each other - even since they were 5.

But he had a feeling that they would _definitely _be together. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain maroon haired male coming at him.

"Hey" Reiji turned, recognizing the voice. It was his friend, Makoto.

"Lovebirds" he said, motioning to him and the oblivious girl, who was staring at a few children running across the fields with lanterns. "How'd you score the loner?" he said, eyeing her well sized chest. Reiji didn't like everyone's nickname for Meiko - The loner, they called her.

"We were friends for a long time" he said. "I never really confessed my love for her yet - but she seems to be really attracted to me" he said. Makoto nodded, but on the inside, he was shaking his head. Reiji wouldn't admit that he liked her with equal amount - it He flicked his hand, and a gush of wind blew Meiko's kimono up, making her yelp. However, since she borrowed the Kimono from Reiji, she was wearing clothing underneath, so Makoto was disappointed.

"Now why did you do that?" Reiji sounded annoyed. Instead, Makoto dodged his question. "Well, I'll just say it was the wind" he said, and ran off. He didn't hate the telekinetic moron, but he occasionally got on his nerves.

_"Sorry Mei"_ Reiji thought, sending it telepathically. Meiko turned to him and thought back. _"For...What?"_

_"A... friend of mine. He blew your kimono open"_

_"Oh. Well, I hope he doesn't do that again."_ . Just as she thought that, a burst of wind a few booths behind them revealed a girl's panties, making her shriek and cover herself in shame. Makoto was seen walking away quickly with a smirk on his face. Reiji shook his head. He contemplated scaring him. Leaving Meiko, he made his way to Makoto, passing by a blossom tree. He marked the area for later, and snuck into the crowd right behind him.

_"You Baka"_ he shot telepathically at Makoto in a mind voice deep enough so he wouldn't recognize it as Rei's. Makoto's eyes shot around, looking for the source of the noise. _"Baka. Baka Baka Baka"_ Reiji repeated. Makoto jumped, clearly startled, and the voices in his head continued. "_People like you are the ones that belong in the grave with the Obake, like me_" The red haired teen couldn't take it, and ran off, gasping as he went along. After the fool left, Meiko rejoined her escort near the goldfish booth. "Is he gone?" she asked. Reiji nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Now that he's gone" she put her arm around his, standing next to him. "Would you like to join me to watch them fly the lanterns?"

"Of course...I was just getting rid of some trash" he added sarcasm to the last word. Meiko followed Reiji as he claimed to have an 'amazing spot' for the both of them. He led them to the small knoll that he had seen earlier. As they sat together on the hill, watching people light the paper lanterns and see it fly, Meiko rested her head on Reiji's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, and he put an arm around her waist, putting his head on hers.

"See that one over there? It's so bright!"

"Well, I've seen brighter..." he spoke as he turned toward her.

"Where?" she wasn't looking at him. She gazed up into the sky as she looked for said lantern.

I'm looking at her right now" he took her hand. Meiko let out a gasp and she suddenly smiled. Reiji was waiting for the words that would show her appreciation, but instead, she delivered her reaction as bluntly as possible.

"That was so cliché"

"What?" he sat in complete shock. "I meant it! Really!"

Suddenly, she kissed him. Reiji was caught in surprise, but soon got into it, only for Meiko to end the moment.

"I was only kidding when I said it wasn't special" she said. Suddenly, he noticed her slight blush.

She was trying to hide her appreciation all along.

"T..T..thank you" she nestled onto him one last time, and he smiled. Leaning back, they watched the lanterns fly, fly into the darkness, until they were no more.

As the night came to a close, Meiko drove them back to Rei's house. Entering the door, Meiko turned and hugged the blue haired boy. He brought her into a kiss, surprising her and making her blush and embrace him back. This was the _real_ moment of the night - one that had taken Reiji's careful planning.

*Slight T rated content warning*

They held each other in a tight embrace, their tongues intertwined in a warm, wet tangle. Both of them couldn't stay still, and they shared the first kiss of a couple.

Meiko broke off the kiss and smiled at him. "You're getting better at this"

Reiji smiled. "so are you"

They giggled as Reiji led them to his room, where they took off everything, leaving only their undergarments. Reiji looked at her. Meiko had a wonderful form, and her breasts were really well developed and probably still growing.

"Wow. You look sexy" he said, looking at her feminine figure, head to toe. "And you're well endowed too" she looked at his boxers, which bulged from his body. Before she could say something, Reiji kissed her sweetly, and Meiko moaned in approval as he kneaded her breast, his palm sliding inside the bra and pressing the soft flesh underneath. "Ahh!" Meiko moaned as his warm hand felt her flesh.

"Hahh Hahh...So good" she whimpered. Reiji pressed up against her, and she let out a guttural moan.

They weren't really worried about Meiko becoming pregnant. Timing it after her "time of the month", her risk of pregnancy should be pretty low right now...Even so, she'd used her powers - on herself. Besides, people had sex in movies and didn't get pregnant, so it was possible it could work and she'd get away clean, right?

But on this level of body 'alteration', it was the first time she did this, and she honestly didn't know of the outcome.

But in the moment in her bliss, all she knew was one thing - It was going to be a long night.

**AN: How this came into existence.**

**No. I'm not a reality warper. Not a Shaper. Just a human.**

**The driving force of creating this fic was the time since I've left middle school, when my father had been so busy in his work that he did not spend as much time with us as he did when my sister and I were younger. As a sponge for my depression, I turned towards Drawing, writing Fanfiction, Manga, Music, and Videogaming to forget all about it. I was listening to Nagi Yanagi (Gazelle's) cover of Melt by Miku Hatsune, when I came across the old assignment when I was cleaning the C drive out. I ended up writing this over as a Vocaloid fict, since I liked Melt so much and was inspired by it. I used my growing distance from my father as a drive to write, and it shows in this. I made OC's, which may seem 'Mary Sueish', but I am trying to avoid going there - I also had some inspiration during my second rewrite of this from discovering the cool Reality-warping powers of Haruhi Suzumiya and from History class, learning about "Kami", or 'Gods' in Japan. Although I am a born again Christian saved by Jesus, this fict. does not reflect my views on the matter of Kami. I am currently drawing for this fict, as well as doing another story for the Elfen Lied manga that picks up where another writer left off. Where my other works show seriousness, drama, or comedy, this one is of family, heart, and consequences for one's action. I don't intend on this being sexual, but I thought the last part would add to the relation between my two OCs.**

**And that's how I ended up writing this. Harsh criticism is very welcome - you can tell me if my OC is going over the Mary Sue line or not - No writer wants to intentionally do that - and I will adjust or 'Nerf' it as needed.**

**So here you have it. Probably a runner up for the mushiest Vocaloid Fanfiction on this site.**

**PS. I want to clarify - Vocaloids are human. That's simply a name for them in this fiction. Zeroes are human as well, and so are Shapers - nothing dark or light has to do with their powers. It's kind of like superpowers - there's not such a good explanation for it, just that they have it.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly two days after the festival night, she wasn't feeling well -

Nausea: a clear sign of the indicator of fear that now swept through her being. As she realized what she has, she broke down.

"No...No, No nonononono NO!"

She used her powers to search inside of herself...and found it in her body' s systems -

A developing cell...an embryo cell - about a day old.

She stumbled, running to the bathroom as a wave of nausea washed over her, and she nearly gave in. She tried to use her powers to calm it, but she couldn't, and when the next wave came, she caved in.

_Why? _she thought. _Why didn't my powers work on me?_

Before they ended up 'doing it', Meiko tried to use her powers to manipulate her systems to avoid getting pregnant. Now, it seemed as if she had discovered another limitation - she couldn't do that to herself, or, at least in reproduction terms.

Now, she could hear her parents outside her door. "Ughhh" she groaned. Now was not the time to bug her.

_"Meiko sweetie, are you alright?" _

"Yes, I'm okay. Just not feeling well, that's all." She replied to her mother, standing outside the door. The middle aged woman stepped away from the door, only to meet a blue haired man near her bedroom hallway.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. Everyone knows what throwing up in the bathroom means." Came his reply. "She's a good girl, but she did stay out the other night, and I'm pretty sure she was at someone's house"

"Reiji's, I believe" he quickly finished. "I know she's got a close connection with him. Just like her mother. Going after boys with dark blue hair" he joked. Nozomi shot him a look. "So do you think she's…"

"Pregnant? Definitely" Aki sighed. "all we can do now is...*_sigh.._ stand by her. She's already stressed, probably trying to think of excuses to hide it from us" he said. Nozomi could only agree.

"You're right. For us it'll be like raising her all over again, that is, if she looks like her mother" she cracked a light smile at Aki. "I wasn't ready to be a father figure all over again, but... If the child inherits her powers, then it is important that we help her teach her to make sure she doesn't end up usin -" she quieted as the teen stepped out from the bathroom.

Meiko didn't say anything, but had a clear look of distress on her face. She looked up in surprise to see both of her parents looking at her with authority and disappointment in their eyes. "Dad, Mom, I'm.."

"..." Aki said. "We know."

"I…." she saw no reason to hide it anymore. In a few months, everyone would see something bulging from her abdomen. The gossipers would lay down a fresh wave of insults and teasing, alongside what they already picked on her about. Being a lone wolf wasn't really a good choice - they'd make fun of her and follow her around, and only Reiji was there for her, but he couldn't stop all of them. If anyone found out about this, both of them would be the lowest of the low. Reiji would leave her. The kids would never stop. The wonderful image that her sensei on campus had of her was going to be destroyed.

"Yes" she said. "I…I slept with Reiji two nights ago, my first time and only time" she began to tear in her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, and I accept it if you disown me" she said.

"Well" her parents surprised her with what they said next. "Although you're a good student, and a good daughter, we are very disappointed in you - We taught you better than that!" Tears flowed silently from her eyes. "But we won't stop being your parents over this. This happens a lot in other parts of the world, but you just did something wrong, and we're glad that at least you can acknowledge it" said her father. Nozomi nodded, stroking her hair to calm her daughter. "We still love you, and we have agreed to stand by you with this child" she glanced over at Aki. "Even if it kills us" she ended it with a sigh.

If they didn't stand by her, she might bring her up incorrectly, and the child might have become a powerful one bent on destruction and end up hurting others. They trained her when they found out, and if they didn't, the world could be at stake - fortunately, she had come out as an amazing daughter. The church they went to was to help her know what she should act like, as well as to follow 'godly' standards to keep her in line with doing good.

"Thank you" she said in a tear strained voice. "For being understanding with what I've done" she said.

"Does Reiji know?" her father asked.

"No" she said. "I don't think I can tell him…" she said. "I…I was thinking of putting the child up for adoption" she said sadly. Aki and Nozomi looked at each other. "Are you serious? The child will never know her parents! She'll end up doing bad!"

Meiko cast her eyes down. "I know, and I hope that doesn't happen" she said. Nozomi shot him a look that made him become soft. "But, originally, I was thinking about an abortion" she admitted through shame as they gaped at her. "But I realized it was _my child_"she said, suddenly thinking about Rei. "_Our child_"

"Well dear, I think you made the right decision - I certainly hope you know what you are doing" she said, patting her on the back. In this situation, she was going to have a lot to worry about.

Later that day, Meiko's mother had a long talk with the principal of her School, in which she explained everything, and spoke to both Meiko and her father. Knowing Meiko personally for being a good kid softened the blow, but inevitably, there was arguing and some disagreement. After the heated conversation, he worked out a cover to keep Meiko away from school during the pregnancy for obvious reasons. Not only that, but he was one of those who knew Meiko was a Shaper, and she had done some things for the Principal to benefit the school and community that no one knew about, so it was time for him to pay her back - not only that, but the presence of a new, infant Shaper in this world needed care as to avoid mass destruction.

"How long will she be gone again?" The principal tapped his hand on the desk. Nozomi and Aki sat in their chair, trying not to fidget. "A year and a half" they said. "Or, at least until the baby is due."

"Well" he took a pen and scratched a date from his book. "You are really breaking my back" huffing, he rewrote something into a box in the next month. "But I didn't see this coming. Not from Meiko" he sat back. Nozomi stole a quick glance at Aki, giving a worried look. "She's a good kid. I didn't think she'd...you know"

"We know" they said together. Aki made the move to speak next. "Up until a few days ago, she was acting like her normal self. I mean, we didn't know she had planned this out with him!"

"Yeah, well..." he gazed out the window. The bell had rung, and the students were bound to make it outside soon. "This kind of thing...it happens a lot in the western world" he stood up, making his way towards the sunlight. "People don't take pregnancy seriously, which is a shock to me, because Meiko is extremely smart and shy, though she's a loner. If she really thought that myth about it being impossible to get pregnant after a period is true, then, well...I'm sorry, but she's stupid"

The words shot through Aki's heart, but found a spot in Nozomi. They really didn't want to argue, since he was the saving grace in this situation. "I know" Aki said with a tone of shame. "We had a talk about it, and, she knows better now" he coughed. "Hopefully she doesn't do it again"

"Well, I hope not" he watched as Reiji walked with his friends to the parking lot. "This...I shouldn't even be doing this. It's really going to mess things up, well, academically for her, at least. Unless she's really good at teaching herself, this is going to be _lots_ of work"

"And we aren't going to have to check that, right?"

He thought for a second. "Wait...I tell you what. Every weekend, see if you can drop it off over here" he pointed to the main office on a desk map. "Or, if that's not possible, have her use her powers to do so"

"Got it. Thank you so much, Principal" Nozomi said in a whisper. Ishii closed his eyes and nodded. "Please call her in. I'd like a word with her."

Meiko was outside of the office, in the secondary waiting room. Since it was joined to Principal Ishii's office, only he could stick people in there, and that was good. She was used to being alone. Suddenly, the principal talking about her powers perked her ears. A short time passed, and the door opened, where Aki stood, motioning for his daughter to come forward.

"Mr. Ishii wants a word with you" he said. A slightly grim look was in his face, and she braced herself for whatever was coming next. Meiko walked out into the office with a shy, guilty look in her eyes, holding the front of her uniform with two hands. She sat down where Aki sat, and Principal Ishii blinked a few times. An awkward silence drifted through the room, and no one was able to blow it away.

"Meiko" he said solemnly. "I understand the trouble you're in right now...Nevertheless, I want you to think about what you're doing, or for that matter, _who_ you're doing" he smirked. Meiko let out a nervous laugh. "But really" he straightened himself out, losing the smirk. "I can only hope that you won't do this again, since I don't control you, but please, please don't repeat this even again" he said. "I worry not only for you, but for the people around you. I am breaking my limits in what I can help you with, so your current teachers will suffer as well, and I am also concerned for your child as well" he pointed to her stomach. "I will do everything I can, but I want you to be more wise in these decisions" he raised his eyebrows. "Reiji is the father, right?"

"Yes, and I love him very much" the truth in her voice reached his ears and his heart. "I see. Does he know he's going to be a father?"

"No, and for now, I don't want him to"

"Why? The child is his responsibility too."

"I know" she said. "But, with the current circumstances, I was thinking of adoption" she said. Although he knew at heart she was kind and loving, Meiko sounded pretty selfish, ditching her child for reputation and relationship. The principal's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure a family could take care of her or him, better than I can now" she said. Even though she was strong in her answer, he could see the regret in her eyes.

"Well, I hope you make the right choice. Like I said, I can't control you" he picked up a paper and gave it to her. "Get this signed by all your sensei before you return it to me" he said. The buzzer rang, and he gazed in it's direction. "Well, Meiko" he stood up and brushed himself off. "You take care now. I have to run, but I'll be back. Get that paper signed" he said. Meiko bowed. "Thank you Principal Ishii" she said. Her parents did the same. He offered a smile, and ran out, leaving the three of them standing there, looking at each other.

After dinner, the family reviewed the plan of action, with Nozomi talking. She explained what would happen now that Meiko had a child on the way.

"Okay, so the principal is working with your student teachers to make _a lot _of work for you, as well as an excuse for you under the guise that all of us are going to see my father, who is 'dying', and will be gone for a year and a half to take care of him" she said. Meiko nodded. It sounded convincing, and it would probably work with the students. However, she sighed as the thought of a mountain of homework was about to fall on her.

"It's just…I don't want to tell Reiji because, I don't want our relationship to be broken apart, and, I think I want to tell him when our child gets older, and then we can see him or her" Her parents understood. Reiji was a great boy – he had earned their trust and favor in her parent's eyes. After all, both were pretty good kids. "Alright. Now, enough of this, let's get ready for tomorrow" Nozomi smiled and stood to leave. Aki patted Meiko on the back as they stood. "It's alright sweetheart" he said. "I know you have a lot going on in your mind, but your mother and I don't want to add any bad energy to that right now" he hugged her as she smiled. "Thanks Dad" she said softly. He put a hand on her stomach, which held a developing baby inside. "In here is my grandchild" he said. "And we will always love it - boy or girl"

Meiko smiled. She wondered what it was going to be. She didn't even want to use her powers to spoil it for her, so she decided she would just wait.

The next day, after church, Meiko called all her friends and told them the 'news', to which they all replied with empathy - or at least she hoped.

_"I'm sorry about your grandfather" _

_"I'll pray he gets better!"_

_"Good luck, and tell him I said to keep strong!"_

And finally, she scrolled down to the last person on her phone contact list.

Reiji.

"Hello?"

"Reiji"

"Meiko"

"I'm sorry, but…I won't see you for a year and a half. I'm sure you heard about it from everyone"

There was audible shuffling heard on his side of the line. "Are you" A loud shuffle resounded. "Please don't tell me..."

"No. I'm just taking care of my grandfather for a year and a half. The doctors don't give him much longer to live" she said sadly. "Ahhh" he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he said. "Can you at least come to say goodbye to me one last time?"

Meiko hesitated. "Oh..Okay" she said. "How about at twelve?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon, darlin'"

Three hours later -

A knock was heard on the door. Reiji answered it, to find a tall, sky blue haired teen at it.

"I…I just came to say goodbye"

"Ahh" he hugged her. "At least call me sometimes, let me know how you're doing" he patted her two times. "Let me know how he is, okay?"

"I will" she smiled. "You call too" A feeling of hunger began to gnaw at her, letting her know her developing embryo was hungry.

He smiled and hugged her again, pulling her into a tight kiss. "Don't worry - remember I'll always be with you, no matter what!" he said.

_Even if I'm pregnant?_ She thought, but brushed the thought aside as she reveled in his warmth. "I'll always love you too" she smiled. "I hope your grandfather gets better, I'll keep him in my prayers at church" he let go of her hand. "Thank you" she said softly.

"Hey" he said. "What about I visit you once in a while and see how you're doing?"

_Uh oh._ Meiko wasn't really prepared for this.

"Mmmm...I...I can see, but I don't know if they would let you come over..."

"Oh" he felt a slight feeling of rejection. "I'll just call you, okay?"

"Yeah" she got slightly closer to him.

"Oh wait!' he smiled "I'll see you in my dreams"

Meiko was about to reject, but she remembered it was a dream - she could change whatever she looked like to avoid his suspicion. "Alrighty" a smile graced her.

Reiji bid her one final goodbye, and they both parted.

It would be a while until they met again.

.

.

.

A lot had happened during the coming four months: Meiko had gone to live at her cousin's house three miles away from home, and had been developing more, as Aki and Nozomi saw her mature and change into a different person (Although she still had a selfishness bout here and there), as well as experiencing a lot of emotional stress - from the changes in her body, continuing to maintain her moral, and from the work she had to do.

"URRHH!" she snapped the pencil in half, and used her powers to put it back together. The problems were painful to look at, and her hunger wasn't exactly helping either. Aki came into the room holding a pack of Pocky sticks. She thanked him and took it from him in an almost animal-like craze.

"You having problems with that hon?"

"Yeah" she demolished five sticks. "I don't know how to answer this - I can't even think right now"

"Why don't you use your power to help you?"

"I can't" she groaned. "I've tried to do that, but I can't mess with my mind or anyone else's"

"Heh" he sat down. The writing was definitely hard to process. "Is this something Reiji would know?"

"Yeah" she said. Meiko's expression changed as she realized something. "Hey" she straightened up. "What if our child has his power and mine? It'd be set for life"

Aki winced at the use of 'It' in her sentence. Then again, his interest steered towards Reiji's powers. "Why? What kind of power does Rei have?"

"Mmm...Telepathy" she stuck a Pocky into her mouth, breaking it. "He can get information off of people and he uses it for his classes" she noticed her father raising an eyebrow. "No! He doesn't use it for harm! It's not like he can erase things or literally 'take it' away from people!"

"Alright" he said. "Besides, I know he's a good boy" he ruffled her hair. "I wish I could help you with that, but... I don't know anything about the kind of work you're reading up on" a light grin appeared on his mouth, unbeknownst to the tealette.

"Well, thanks for the pocky sticks" she noticed he had a smile on his face, but she didn't know for how long.

The smile widened, and he stood up, running away. "You're welcome...Kami-chan" Meiko gritted her teeth and growled.

"DAD!" she threw the box at him, but he was gone. She could hear her mother and father giggling around the corner. Oh, how she hated that name. It made her feel like she was something other than human.

Meanwhile, at her school, Reiji was reading by the windowsill when Makoto and Hiro sat near his desk. "So" the redhead said. "You gonna tell us what happened?"

"Hmm?" he lowered his book and saw their grinning faces. "What? Haven't you heard?"

"What?" Rei called back, annoyed. "There's a bunch of people saying you two are going out"

"And who's saying that?" he raised his voice. Some of the kids looked at him, some of them whispering.

"Well, I don't know - I'm just hearing it" Hiro said. "And some say you got her pregnant"

"No way!" he tossed the book down. "We didn't do anything!" he looked like he was going to pull out his hair. Hiro saw something in his eyes that told him otherwise. "You sure?"

"Yes, and I'm not joking! We just spent the night together at the festival, and that's it!" everyone was looking at him now.

"Shhhh" Migita Sensei in the corner of the room raised her hand in front of her face and extended a finger, signaling for the blue haired teen to simmer down. "Ah..." Makoto nodded. "I saw you two at the Kingyo sukui stand"

"_And I saw you running away from it_" he shot back telepathically. Makoto's eyes widened and he jumped back upon hearing that voice, and he collided into a desk which sent both of them to the floor.

"It was you" Makoto said stunned. At this point, the three students were the main focus of the class, and Migita Sensei simply stood and planted a detention note on Makoto's chest. Hiro grimaced, his eyes showing jealousy through his dark purple bangs. "I'm the only one of us without powers" he said, raising his hand to look at it. "You guys got lucky"

"No" he put a hand on his shoulder in a pat. "You're lucky to be normal. Zeroes like Makoto and I are treated worse than a normal person." he said. Hiro nodded. "I know. I'm sorry" he said. Rei shook his head. "Don't be" he said as Makoto got up. "And you" he pointed. "Stop looking at girls' underwear"

The redhead blushed madly, and he made his way out of the room despite judgmental stares. "I wonder why he's so immature" Rei said. "I dunno. I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"You're fine" he said. At that moment, the pink haired flying girl came up to him. "Hi Rei" Chi barely whispered. "Could you help me with this problem?"

"Sure" he thought quickly. The problem wasn't too hard. He looked over at his sensei. "What's the history of Tokyo?"

Reiji used his powers to 'Peer' into his sensei's head. "I'm not going to answer that" Migita Sensei put down his paper for a slight while. Even though he wasn't going to answer the question, Migita was already thinking about it. Reiji took that thought and shoved it into his head. Turning back to Chi, he assumed a smart tone. "Well, to start off, Tokyo began about 400 years ago... "

Back at her cousin's house, Meiko was sitting down on the bed, cradling her swelling stomach. Nozomi came in and sat next to her. She laughed when she saw the tealette rubbing her belly.

"So" Nozomi asked. "What are you going to name your child?"

"I have no idea" she said. Nozomi understood. This was going to be a hard part of the pregnancy.

"I have a life inside of me" she said, cradling her bulging stomach. "My baby" she smiled, thinking of the wonderful life that she would have if things weren't different. She would have used her powers to make life easier, but everyone would know, and it wouldn't be a secret she was a shaper anymore. They would take her and her daughter away and experiment on her, or kill them. The only option was better than that.

Aki came in, holding a paper. "So" he sat down next to Nozomi. "I got a private nurse to help with the delivery" she nodded. "I'll see what I can do about a birth certificate" he put his hands on his knees.

"It will be legal, right?" she whispered. Aki nodded. "Your child will have a name, don't worry" he reassured her. "Thank you" she smiled at them. Aki and Nozomi nodded. "You're welcome" they swallowed her with a group hug. It would only be a few months until she had a new life in her arms.

Five months passed, and soon Meiko began to feel the birth pains that signaled the end of a pregnancy.

A sudden pain ripped through her, and she let out a cry of pain, prompting Nozomi to run to her side.

"Ohhhh it hurTS!" she yelled as she gripped her stomach. Aki came to see his daughter, and he slowly put two and two together. "Get the phone" Aki didn't have to be told twice. Nozomi kept her hands on her daughter. "Breath easy" she petted her. Meiko wheezed and bellowed, feeling the pain arching through her. She heard a buzz on the table above her, and pointed to it.

Nozomi retrieved it. Reiji was the caller.

"I'M NOT HERE!" she screamed in agony. Nozomi nodded, and pressed the answer button.

"_Hey Mei_" Reiji's voice resounded, containing perkiness. "Meiko's not here - can you call later?" Nozomi asked. "_Oh..Sorry_" Rei's voice cut off. The call ended , and Aki came out. "The nurse is coming, jus hold on!"

"Good" Nozomi clenched Meiko's hand as another wave of pain went through her. "AHHHGGHH!" she hollered, face contorted in pain.

"Just hold on sweetie" she whispered. Meiko nodded as a car was heard pulling into the garage.

"Babe" Aki said, holding Meiko's hand. "You may want to change into your other form" she shifted into her sky-blue palette. "And you may want to numb yourself"

The nurse ran into the house, and the process began.

Seven hours later, Meiko was holding her newborn child.

And it was a girl.

Which made her very happy and sad at the same time.

"Hello!" she smiled with joy as she took her child from the home nurse's hands. As the nurse left, she bid the new grandparents and Meiko a great time, and the best of luck. A birth certificate would be delivered in a few days, but they'd have to come up with a name for her within the next twenty hours.

The tiny baby resembled her mother, but she also looked like Reiji. A birthmark on her inner wrist confirmed it, and she looked closer. It was Reiji's family birthmark, so he would definitely know it was his daughter if he saw it...

"She's so adorable" Nozomi said, as the baby used her tiny hands to take hold of her mother's hair. "I'm proud to be her grandmother" she smiled at Meiko, who smiled back. "There's my granddaughter" Aki said as he finally joined the new mother and her child.

"Oh, look at her!" Aki was beaming with pride. "She has blue eyes from my side!"

"Umm, Dad, all babies have blue eyes for the first few months of their life" she said, letting the child take a look into her eyes. "So she has your eyes" Nozomi said.

"And your hair" Aki finished. He stroked the cheek of the little girl, who looked at him in wonder. He kissed her, and she scrunched her face in a smug look.

"Meew"

Everyone "awed" at the tiny noise her daughter made, which sounded like a kitten's mewing for it's mother. She began to cry, and Meiko unbuttoned her shirt to breastfeed. Aki and Nozomi gave her privacy as the tiny girl began to suckle. Meiko felt her heartstrings pull as she fed her only child. "Ooh, you're so cute" she cupped her daughter's face. "I'm really sorry" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, as she thought about what she was going to do with her.

Nozomi came back in, and sat next to her daughter and granddaughter.

"I was thinking Senju" Meiko said, laying down. "After Reiji's mother. I wonder what the look on his face would have been if I said 'We're having a daughter, and she's named after your mother!" Nozomi laughed.

"Well, she'll definitely have the Hatsune name" she added.

"What about First sound of the Future?"

"Huh?"

"Our family name, Hatsune, means 'First sound', but why not name her Miku - it means "future" she said. "That way, she will have a good future, and success" she said. Meiko agreed. "That is a beautiful name" she said. The newborn's eyes seemed to pierce her soul with the irises that reminded her so much of Reiji.

"Then Miku Hatsune is her name"

She cradled the beautiful child. "Hello, my beautiful little Miku" she pressed her forehead up to her own, and she held the baby close before she pressed her daughter's nose to her own. She let out a tiny noise, and closed her eyes as she began her descent into slumber. A feeling that Meiko never felt before radiated through her, and her eyes watered. Could this be the feeling of being a loving mother? The shaper closed her eyes and rocked her daughter back and forth. The maternal love felt so amazing - she no longer thought that anything was more important than her new baby.

Although she thought that now, her view of being a loving mother would disappear when the hard work began. Until then, she would bask in this amazing feeling.

Meiko laid down on the bed, which was clean now, and fell asleep with her daughter on her chest.

"Goodnight sweetie"

Timeskip: Two months later.

Meiko was preparing to go to the orphanage, feeling sick from her choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Meiko nodded. If she didn't do this, she would be the scum of the society - then Reiji would leave her - and she was the love of his life.

Then again, she already was the scum of society for what she was doing.

But wait - what about this baby? Her own daughter?

It was one or the other - Reiji, or Miku.

"I'm sorry" she put the baby in the carrier. There were many words going through her head, but none more than the word 'SELFISH'

Nozomi pulled up near the edge of the orphanage, where it would be difficult to see them. Nozomi took her granddaughter once more in her hands, and looked the tiny girl in her grasp.

"I'm going to miss you, and although I disagree with your mother, I can only give you the best of luck and wishes." She kissed the tiny infant on the forehead. "I love you Miku" she said softly. With that, she handed Miku back with a hint of a frown on her face. Meiko took the tiny girl, and she hugged her in her bosom in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" she let her tears fall from her beautiful face. "I'm so sorry"

Meiko stepped out from the car, shuddering, and held Miku once more before she set her carrier near the door.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she caressed Miku on her forehead, running a finger over her soft, adorable cheeks.

"I love you, but…It's just that I can't…" she began to cry softly. "I can't..be for you" she heard Miku coo lightly. "I love you so much, dear" she set Miku's carrier on the steps. "I'll miss you" she cried loudly now. Miku began to cry for her mother, and Meiko could not bear it, running into Nozomi's car as it took off. Meiko couldn't control herself, and Nozomi pulled off onto an empty street to comfort the troubled teen.

Moments after the crying, the orphanage opened, and a green haired woman came out to see where the crying had come from.

"Oh!" the Vocaloid perked up, and bent to pick up Miku. Miku stopped crying when the emerald haired woman grasped her. "You sure are a cutie" Miku grasped the locks of green hair, and stopped when she discovered that it wasn't her mother's, causing her to cry.

"There, there, it's alright…" she stared at a small envelope in the carrier, squinting to read it.

"Miku Takahashi Hatsune" she whispered. Holding the crying bundle close, she grabbed the carrier with the note and shut the door.

"Don't worry" she made ticking noise and smiled to calm the infant down. "I'll be your new mother now"


	3. Chapter 3

Meiko stepped out of her mother's car, on the brink of crying again. She felt a mixture of things - disbelief, horror, shock, and guilt for saying goodbye to her responsibility. Nozomi went to her, helping her back inside. Aki came outside and he eyed them. "She did it, didn't she?"

"YES" she finally cracked. Meiko exploded again in a uncontrollable fit of crying, Nozomi shot him a glare. "Ah, yes. Come inside now - we can...Talk about it"

That night, after a lengthy talk and a shower, Meiko collapsed on the bed, whimpering. As she cried herself to sleep, her thoughts of Miku didn't end there.

In her dreams, Meiko found herself in her living room, with the cries of her daughter bouncing off the walls.

"_Aahhhmahh_" the baby's whimpers echoed through the room. "MIKU" Meiko began to search everywhere. Her daughter kept crying, but she couldn't find the source of it.

"Miku?" she ran up to her room, and found a blue haired man sitting in her chair. He looked up at her, and glared.

"Why?" It looked like an older version of Reiji. In his hands, he cradled their daughter. "Why?" He brushed the lock of hair from Miku's head.

Meiko shot up, gasping for air. Had Reiji visited her dreams and found out?

Well, she was going to deal with these dreams for years. Until they met again.

All of them.

Timeskip:

Five years later….

Reiji filled out the document, and signed the form at the bottom. "Are you sure this is the last one?"

"Yeah" the manager slowly took it from the 18 year old, who was dressed in a suit and tie. "You can start by working with the tools of the trade - the microphone"

"When will I begin? And what will I do?"

"You'll begin by inspecting the tech" he began to walk towards the door. "The wires and software have to be undamaged, reset, and up to date" he opened the door. "You start in a week and a half"

Reiji sighed in relief as he left Crypton's studio. He smiled and waved at Meiko who stood outside, waiting for him. She smiled back, joy in her eyes.

"Well?" she hugged him. "I got it" he squeezed her. "I finally got it!"

"That's wonderful..." she walked with him as they talked. "I...That video, the one I put up of the song I would sing to you when I missed you..."

"Dear?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" she jumped with joy. "It's on the front page of Douga!"

"I wonder what our friends would think about this" he said. "Friends..." she trailed off.

"Oh. Don't worry" he put his arm around her. He knew Meiko was an introvert - but he didn't know that the reason why she stayed alone was to avoid exposing her powers. Reiji though, was pretty much her only true friend. "I'm still here, right?"

"Yeah"

"We'll reach the sky. You'll see" he looked at a family playing with a kite nearby. "And someday, you and I will have a family. I promise."

She looked at him. _I wish I was brave enough to tell you that we already have a little girl..._ she thought.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise" he let her wrap herself around him.

She sighed in happiness. "I'm melting,"

"Melting when I think of you..."

"And it's impossible for me to say -"

"That I love you..."

Meiko laughed as he concluded the last part of her song. She wrote it back when they were in high school, and she would sing it whenever he was waling in the rain with her. He smirked and she playfully slapped at his arm. "You wanna get ice cream?"

"I was thinking about it" she said. "But only if you treat me"

Reiji laughed. She was still a bit of a tsundere now and then.

Reiji led Meiko to the ice cream shop, opening the door for her as she went in.

"Okay" he put a hand on her shoulder. "You can have whatever you want. It's a celebration for you getting a million views, and for me, starting my job"

"Hmm" she looked at the selection. A vocaloid came out to the register. "What can I get for you folks today?"

"Mmm, I'll have leek ice cream" Reiji said, looking at the board. "Whaaat?" Meiko gazed back at him. "What? I like leeks" he shrugged. "But...but..that's so gross!" she waved her hands. "Nahhh, it's pretty good"

"Uh" both of them turned to look at the cashier. "You gonna choose something, or what?"

"Oh" Reiji put aside his discussion. "I'll take a double scoop of leek ice cream, and...what'll you have Meiko?"

"Uh...I'll get blueberry - two scoops"

"I should have known" Rei whispered to himself. The cashier waved at his assistant in the back, yelling their orders. "Okay. That's 798Y"

Reiji fished out a few bills, and gave them as the assistant came with the bowls of ice cream. The cashier smiled and bowed. "Have a nice day"

Reiji and Meiko did the same. "You too" she said. On the way out, she swore she heard the assistant say "lovebirds"

Sitting on a bench, both of them began to scoop away, enjoying the day. Meiko picked a blueberry out and put it in her mouth. "Enjoying that?"

"Yeah" she chewed on it. "Thank you" he nodded and went back to eating his cream. She looked over at him, enjoying a treat that was rancid to her.

"So" she said. "How can you eat that?" she watched him take another spoonful of it. "It's so...Icky"

"Well, I like it" he said. "I think it tastes kind of sweet, yet bland" he looked at the dots in the cream and went back to eating it. "But it's the afterflavor that gets me" he licked at the spoon. Glancing at it, and glancing at her, he smiled and offered her his cup. "wanna try?"

"NO WAY!" she edged herself off the bench, and fell off. Meiko's ice cream fell onto the street, and she looked at it in delayed shock. Reiji smiled and went to her side. "It's okay. You can have some of mine"

"No!" it looked like she was going to cry. Geez. She really could be a dramatic tsundere once in a while.

"Come on" he helped her up. "Just one taste"

"Hmm!" she crossed her arms, sticking her chin up in protest.

"Please?" he pressed his eyebrows up. "I'll get you another bowl if you do"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright" he offered the spoon towards her. Meiko took it, and after looking at it with suspicion, she ate the spoonful.

"Not bad, right?"

"It's terrible!" she made a sickened face. Reiji looked at her eyes and into her mind. _It's amazing? I want more!_ she thought. Reiji put on a sly smile, and he made another spoonful. "I know you like it"

"I do not!" she put a mad face on. What she didn't know was that Reiji could read eyes, and well, she wasn't doing a good job at hiding her true feelings.

"I can see what you're thinking. Remember?" he raised his eyebrow. She now looked more shocked than anything. "Wh..Cheater!" she got into a defensive position. After a few seconds, she calmed, and admitted it. "Okay" she breathed. "I...I liked it" he took his spoon and ate another bite. "Here" he fed her another spoonful, and she took it without any fighting. "Mmm" she said, and he took another bite. The process went on until they had nothing left.

"come on now" he got off the bench, with her following. She wondered what Miku would have liked.

Back at the ice cream shop, the cashier looked up as the couple came through the doors again.

"Back so soon?" he smiled. "She dropped her ice cream" Reiji motioned towards Meiko. She blushed, avoiding eye contact with the cashier. "Ah" he said. Same thing?" he rung up the register. He nodded. "Two leek, two blueberry" he called to his assistant. Meiko raised her hand slightly. "Wait" she said. "Can I change mine to leek?"

Reiji smiled. "Oh ho. Someone's had a change of mind"

Three weeks later...

Miku tossed and turned in her bed. The door creaked open, and a maroon colored head poked out. "Miku? If you can hear me - get up"

At the orphanage Miku grew up at, there was a new program developed to allow volunteers watch the children during Summer vacation - in which Meiko had 'implemented' to give her the opportunity to be with Miku.

So far, four kids never received a caretaker, but now, Miku hoped that she could find just one...

'_ZZzzzzzZZZ_...'

"Miku"

"Mnnhgh"

"Miku, wake up!"

The tealette shifted in her bed, and moved around to see a slightly older girl with red pony tail drills on the sides of her head. "Teto, go away. Not now." She groaned. Teto slung a pillow at her. "Well, hurry, because today is the day we get our supervisors".

Miku didn't budge.

"Neru might have to wake you up" she smiled as she slid off. Miku shot up immediately at the mention of Neru's name.

"That blonde…." She mumbled, knowing she would pull a prank to wake her as usual. Miku got up, dressed, and followed Teto to the main hall. Miku already knew about the mutant drama occurring in the population, and she assumed Teto and Neru to be two of them, seeing that Neru could communicate with electronics and send messages over them - she was extremely skilled for her age and was called to help around the neighborhood occasionally. Teto was _something_ she assumed, because occasionally, Miku would see wings on her back out of the corner of her eye - she wondered what kind of a shapeshifter had wings. Two other children had powers, but she didn't know them as well as Teto and Neru.

The thing she feared most were shapers. Knowing what they could do, Miku lived with a fear in the back of her head that one would destroy everything or hurt her in the future. She herself had telepathy, and once and a while 'Read' other's minds for information instead of having to learn it. It wasn't as cool as others' powers, but it made her look pretty smart.

Ironically, she didn't know that inside of her, Shaper blood had been passed on to her by Meiko.

Returning to reality, some adults she had never seen before were standing opposite of the few orphans. A brunette Vocaloid stood, and gave instructions.

"Okay, everyone, these people here have volunteered to watch you, for the summer" she smiled. "Today you will get to know them, and hopefully, select which one you want to watch you" she finished. Suddenly, the door shut in the hall, and everyone turned as a teen entered the halls.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" she said. Miku kept her eyes on this beautiful woman. She had dark blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin, with a tall height. She wore a pleated skirt, along with a teal handbag, and wore her hair down with a sunflower hat.

"Well, as I said before, for you, we're going to have you meet these children, and you have volunteered to watch a child here for the summer" she said. The woman nodded. "I know!" she smiled. Her eccentric vibe made everyone feel better. "Well, now I'll let you all have time with the kids" she said, leaving the room. "Have fun!"

The first few steps were slow, but the line of adults and teens eventually merged, and hugs with smiles were given as everyone talked to each other. Women, Men, and the children conversed, hugged, or got picked up and squeezed. Only Miku was by herself near the corner.

The woman spotted Miku, and when she saw her, she immediately began walking toward her with a smile on her face. The dark blue eyes that resembled Reiji's had turned into a light teal mixed with hints of dark blue, and the infant had turned into a beautiful young girl.

"Hello there!" Miku turned to see the blue haired woman looking at her with a smile. She took the hat off. "What's your name?" she said. Miku looked at her with big eyes. "I..I'm Miku" she said. The woman smiled. "You're very beautiful" she blushed at the woman. "Thank you" Miku said.

"You have beautiful eyes" Miku said. The woman smiled through the contacts. They had made her eyes blue, but really, they had the same eyes.

"My name is Saki Fujita" she lied. "Oh!" Miku moved closer. "That's a pretty name!" she said.

There was one thing though, and that was that 'Saki Fujita' was her mother.

And her real name was Meiko Hatsune.

"Can..Can I have a hug, Miku?" she hesitated, hoping that Miku hadn't developed any suspicions based on her appearance. After all, Meiko in her current state did resemble Miku a bit, except that Meiko had used her powers to shapeshift so that her hair and eyes became dark blue, like Reiji's, who's face was also evident in her daughter. Considering what she had done to her, she didn't deserve a hug from the child in front of her, but that's why she was here. To slightly compensate for years of abandonment.

Miku outstretched her arms lovingly. "Of course!" she hugged Saki, and was surprised when the blue haired woman hugged her tightly and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Miku felt a strange connection to this woman. To her, she gave off a warm, loving presence that she didn't really feel before. She loved the feeling, and cherished the moment when she had someone who was going to commit to taking care of her, even for only a short time..

"Do I…know you from before?"

Saki began to think of an answer. She knew Miku would probably be suspicious, but not now.

"No" the lie on her lips tore her inside in no other way imaginable. That one word she spoke had shown that she just disowned her only daughter.

Regardless, she had come back for the little girl, but sadly, only for a short time.

_'Should I tell her?'_

Miku hugged the woman again, and 'Saki' melted, as the best feeling in the world was Miku's arms around her neck for the first time, smiling into her face.

The face that resembled her Reiji and herself.

"So, can I be the girl that you'll watch for the summer?" Miku spoke, twisting her foot in a circle.

Saki smiled and patted her on the head. "Of course! In fact, I was about to ask to be your guardian for the summer!" she ruffled the teal hair, which she had given her, while the style came from Reiji.

"Really? Wow! I'm lucky to have a pretty caretaker!"

She wondered if Miku inherited her father's power. Even if not, she was still going to be proud of her.

Which added to her guilt - selfishly abandoning her daughter to pursue her own life.

But for the moment, she was happy to be with her.

"Hmm! And I'm lucky to have a beautiful little girl like you!" she embraced her again, unable to get enough of contact with her little girl after five years.

But since Saki left her only daughter at the steps of the orphanage, it felt as if something had been ripped out from her and was missing ever since.

And that was Miku.

"Can I have a picture of you?" Saki took out her camera.

"I'd love to!" her vocabulary surprised Saki. Her daughter had become a prodigy by herself.

Reiji had also been a prodigy when they were children. So she had taken after her father. Saki couldn't have been more proud of her.

The camera focused, and Miku smiled, clasping her hands together. The picture was beautiful, and Saki took another, this time of the both of them. The brunette Vocaloid returned to meet everybody, although no one noticed her because of all the excitement in the air. She cleared her throat, but nobody paid a single bit of attention.

"Attention everybody!" The brunette spoke, jarring the Vocaloids in the room. "Now that you've had some time to meet with your summer children, they will be going through routines to prepare them for your interaction tomorrow, so, you are dismissed for today. Thank you for your contribution to these orphans" she finished, and walked out. The other adults eventually left, and Miku was called by the supervising adults at the orphanage.

"Bye Miss Fujita, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I can't wait to hug you again!" she made the motion, smiling as she did so. Miku giggled, and ran around the corner of the door. Now, 'Saki' found herself alone again. As she walked out of the main hall towards the entrance, she turned back one more time, to get a glimpse through a window of Miku running on the courtyard, laughing with her friends.

"You're it Miku!" The yellow haired girl yelled. The little teal hair bounced and ran quickly as she tried to tag someone else. Some kids used their powers to avoid being captured, so she ran after the girl with red hair drills.

_"I'll come back Miku. I promise" _she thought. A green woman stepped up to her nearby the window. "Nice choice"

She nearly jumped at the sudden appearance. "OH!" her eyes widened like dessert plates. "Y..Yeah. You came out of nowhere, didn't you?"

"I know. I do that a lot" she smirked. She reached out, giving a hand to the woman.

"I'm Asukara" she let Saki shake it. "Been here for years now"

From her age, she assumed this woman to be around her twenty - twenty two age. Still, she looked pretty young to be in such a place.

"I found her a while ago in a carrier" she said. The blue haired woman became an icicle and froze in place. "Seemed like a scene out of a movie or something - she was so cute"

"She thinks of you like a mother?"

"Yeah" she watched Miku chase Teto around. Teto sprouted wings and began to fly, preventing the little girl from reaching her. Saki laughed. "Guess she's not getting that winged girl, isn't she"

But that suddenly changed. One of the children got too close in a mocking taunt, and Miku tagged him, running as fast as she could. Saki and Asukara giggled as she seemed to zoom up the ladders and slides. He eventually gave up, and chased after Neru, who was on her phone instead.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now" she departed towards the main hall. "See ya tomorrow"

And with that, 'Saki' stepped outside. Standing on the same stairs she placed Miku on, she gazed back at the camera with the photo she took. She looked back at her other hand, and a print of it materialized in her palm. She looked at it, and sadness came along with guilt.

Nozomi arrived minutes later, and opened the car door for a very solemn looking Meiko.

"How was it?" The young woman closed the door. "How was she?"

"..." she handed her mother the picture of Miku she had taken.

"Ohh!" she smiled. "She even looks like you when you were little! She really is a rare little gem" she looked at her granddaughter's face. "Your father was wrong. She has Hatsune eyes" she noted, looking at the deep teal orbs that would suck in anyone who looked at them. "Meiko I…" she turned and Meiko was letting silent tears flow onto her palm that held her face.

Meiko had her hand under her face, crying softly. "She's so beautiful" Meiko whispered, her voice cracking. "Oh sweetheart" Nozomi pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "It's okay" she whispered. "I know you feel bad for what you did, and I know with all my heart that you truly love that little girl" she said. Meiko nodded. "I love her, but...I'm just scared she will deny me, or be mad at me" she gripped her mother's hand. "And I'm still not ready to be a mother just yet" she admitted. Nozomi understood. "I'm still so selfish - I can't even tell Rei he's a father."

"Can she...you know"

"No. I don't think she has it" Meiko whispered. Since Miku was the daughter of two human mutants - especially a Shaper, Meiko had to know - she would accidentally use her powers, and people would know - she could harm others, on accident and be put away or killed like the previous ones. "She has Rei's power - she's able to give herself other's knowledge and she can communicate telepathically" she said. Her mother nodded as she started up the car. Miku was already five - Saki's powers emerged when she was four, and if then, she would have been able to tell if she had the power.

Nozomi changed the subject.

"It's alright" she said, petting her teen daughter's head. "If we can't take her, I want you to visit her now and then, and at least give her motherly love when you do" she comforted her. "I know you have those pressures, and that you want to go into the music industry like many do, and that you have Miku to top that" she felt Meiko break the hug. "Let's go home and show your father this photo" she cracked a smile at her.

Meiko let one show on her face, and she softened up. "Okay" she whispered.

Meiko tried to stop thinking about Miku, so she thought about her life's goal - for years, she had practiced singing, and after deciding songwriting and becoming a singer in the music industry was her thing, she decided to aim for the high bar and find herself among the top singers. Hopefully, she would have enough money to take care of her daughter, even if she didn't tell Reiji he was a father.

And she couldn't wait to see that little girl again.

AN: 'Saki' is Meiko's other alternate form. She changed her appearance to differ from her 'casual look'.


	4. Chapter 4

Meiko stepped out of her father's car as the sun shone brightly on the orphanage.

"Have fun, and love that little girl like I love you!" he smiled. Meiko smiled back. "Thanks, Dad" she took her shoulder bag from the seat, and she closed the door, allowing the car to take off as she stepped up the stairs to the orphanage. The orange sunlight cast colors through the stained glass as she stepped under it into the spotlights.

"Ah!"

Asukara came from nowhere, almost frightening Saki. "Good morning Saki - the kids are still sleeping. If you want to settle down, I'll lead you to Miku's room" she smiled. The blue haired woman returned it and smiled. "I will!" she said quickly, enthusiasm flowing through her body. The green haired employee turned, and began to walk. "Follow me" she whispered.

A tiny, teal head and pale face poked out from under the pillows, body curled up under the blanket. The employee left, and Saki set her things down, unable to look away from the sleeping beauty in front of her.

"You're so cute" she whispered, allowing two hands to caress her cheek. The little girl softly turned, mewling as she did so in her sleep.

Saki took a picture, and she began to unpack her belongings. For the next two months, she would be living here with her daughter. She walked to the opposite side of the bed, and put her hands on it.

Slowly, she bent, and got into the bed, and Miku turned again in her sleep. Saki paused, and then moved closer slightly. She put an arm around Miku, and her other arm under her, so that she was cradling her on her chest.

"My, you're a deep sleeper, just like your father" she whispered as Reiji also slept deeply. The little girl's breathing was soft, and her chest rose up and down in Saki's arms. She thought Miku looked like her father, but Saki was evident in her face, especially in her eyes - without the shape shifting, of course.

"Mmmm?" Saki shot to focus when Miku woke, her tiny hands gripping Saki's forearm.

"Ahh!" she finally awoke, and she panicked, and Saki put a hand on the tealette.

"Miku! It's me! It's okay, sweetheart, it's just me, Saki!" she calmed her down. Miku turned to look at 'Saki', and she stopped trembling. "Miss Fujita?" she asked. Saki nodded. "It's me, Miku, I laid down next to you just a little while ago. I'm sorry to scare you" she said, as Miku turned to face her.

"Oh!" she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I had a dream" she smiled.

Saki smiled. "Ooh. What kind of dream?"

"Well, I saw my father, I think" her words made Saki uneasy. "But I couldn't see much of his face…All I could see was that he had blue hair like you!" she smiled, eyes closed. Saki stopped petting Miku. "And there was this woman, she looked like you, except that she had teal hair like mine" Saki completely stopped, afraid for Miku to make the connection. She noticed how hard Saki was hugging her.

"Miss Saki, do you like me?"

"Actually" she paused, and turned her in her hands so that she looked her in the eyes. "I…I love you" she hugged her close to her face, her cheek touching her chin. Miku was shocked.

"You…You love me?" she uttered, feeling her heart being warmed. Saki nodded, stroking Miku's cheek as she spoke. "You're a beautiful little girl" she spoke, heartbroken. "You deserve someone in your life, and I've already bonded to you" she kissed the petite girl on the forehead with maternal love, and snuggled her. She felt tremors, and she noticed Miku was shaking in her arms. "Miku?" she turned her to face her, and the beautiful girl was crying softly, and trembling. "Miku, it's okay" she hugged her.

"I…I've never had anyone tell me that" she whispered. "I always wanted to feel loved, and I am so… happy I know someone loves me" she wrapped her arms around the woman protectively. Saki was in melancholy, feeling happy that she was with her beautiful little girl, but sad that she was practically disowning her in what she had just said. "Don't worry" she held her up so their faces were on the same level. "No matter what, I will always love you" she said.

The door opened, and the green haired employee walked in. "Hi Mrs. Asukara!"

"Oh! Miku, you're up! Well, the kids will be up soon, do you want to eat breakfast with them?" Saki put Miku down on her lap. "I have breakfast for the both of us" she said. "You can eat with the kids, or you can eat with me if you'd like" she said.

"Mmmm, I think I'll eat here" she said. "Okay" said the employee. "We'll see you in the afternoon, have fun!" she said, leaving.

"So, what would you like? I have a little plate of eggs and tonkatsu, or some oatmeal in a little bowl" she asked. Miku looked at her with kindness written on her face. "Is...Is it okay?" she asked. Saki nodded. "Of course! I brought food for the both of us!" she exclaimed.

"Umm..." she moved closer to her, putting her small head against her arm. "Thank you for loving me and for being so kind and caring to me" she whispered. Saki smiled and put her arm around her.

"Of course! You're my…" she stopped, dead in the middle of the sentence. "Huh?" Miku did a double take. "My…little girl that I'm going to take care of" she finished quickly.

What was she about to say?

"Well then, what would you like to eat?" she asked, changing subject.

Miku went back to her options. "Umm, can I have the Tonkatsu?"

"Sure you can!" she handed her the box. Miku took it and Saki took hers.

After prayer, they began to enjoy their breakfast with each other.

"Mmm!" Miku exclaimed. "This is delicious!"

"Hmmhmm!" Saki laughed. "I cooked it myself" she said proudly.

After they finished breakfast, the rest of the day passed in a flash. They played with some of the other children, sat and talked a the playground, and threw a ball back and forth, conversing as they did so.

Soon, it was time for Saki to leave.

"Well, I had a great day." The older vocaloid cradled Miku in her arms. Miku enjoyed the warmth of her touch, but she couldn't help but feel a connection to this woman.

"I did too" she hugged her caretaker, her small face pressing against her chest.

"Mmm" she formed a cage with her arms as she hugged Miku back. "I really enjoyed our time together" she stroked the small child's forehead with maternal caress. "But I'm afraid I'll have to leave for today"

"That's okay" Miku looked up at her. "I'm going to see you again tomorrow, right?"

"You will" she smiled in response. She let go of the petite girl, and Miku laid on the bed.

"Just shut your eyes, sleep tight, and tomorrow you'll be in my arms again" Saki gave a very gentle smile. Miku did the same.

"Bye Miss Fujita"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miku" she whispered. As she left, she took out a picture of them together in a frame, and set it softly on the desk, where Miku was looking.

Miku nuzzled into the pillow. _'There's something about her' _she thought. Miku was falling asleep, but she _really_ wanted to spend more time with her - there was a feeling of hope, that she would adopt her, give her a home, and a loving life - as she wished harder, motion stirred in the corner of her eyes, and she gazed up at the picture, which was now moving - the image was now her chasing the woman with the sunflower hat as they both laughed.

"Ah!" Miku jumped back on the bed, terrified at what she just saw. Was it her mind playing tricks? Or did _she_ actually do that? She knew there was a chance of her being a Zero, but, could it be possible _she _was a Shaper? After all, what she just wished for came to life.

As the small Vocaloid tried to sleep, she couldn't get her mind off of what just happened - perhaps Saki was a Shaper? She didn't know, nor did she really want to ask - she didn't want to lose her caretaker.

Meiko came home, greeting her parents, moving around before she settled into the bath for a shower.

As she dressed for bed following a shower, she drifted to sleep on her couch, and fell into a sweet dream.

Dreaming -

_Meiko stood in the middle of her church, vacant and empty, donning a pure, white dress._

_"Hmm?" she looked down, and the locks of hair on her breast and dress were her normal color instead of the blue she had made it._

_"Hello?" she turned, hearing a small thud from her right._

_"Mommy?" she whirled around again, and what she saw pulled her heartstrings._

_There, in the corner, was Miku in a beautiful sky-blue dress. She had big, teary eyes, and suddenly stuck out her hands toward the other tealette._

_"Mommy!" she ran with a smile on her face, and Meiko held her hands out to take hold of the delicate child. She ran right into her hands, and Meiko picked her up, beginning to laugh in joy._

_"Miku!" she smiled, eyes watering. Miku giggled, "Mommy!" she exclaimed. "I miss you mommy! I miss you and Daddy!" Although something about Miku felt different, she cherished the moment._

_Meiko's face dropped._

_Reiji. She had forgotten all about Reiji._

_"You two look beautiful"_

_Meiko twirled around, still holding Miku, and there, in the doorway, was an extremely handsome man, wearing a dark, blue tuxedo._

_"Reiji…" she began to walk toward him, and he smiled kindly as he welcomed her into his arms._

_"Daddy!" Miku squirmed to be picked up by him. Meiko let go of her daughter, allowing Reiji to take her into his arms. "Mmmh" the nearly five year old buried herself into the man's shoulder, relishing in her father's embrace._

_"She's beautiful" he spoke, holding her in his arms. Miku smiled. "She looks like me" he made her laugh by brushing a finger across her cheek and nose. Meiko smiled. "She is certainly an angel" she hugged him again. It had been long since she had felt his touch, and now that they were all together again, they could be a wonderful, loving family._

_Suddenly, she remembered she was in her natural form - her shaper form. "Oh no..." she looked at Reiji, whom she had been keeping the secret from._

_"There's no difference to me anymore" he cupped her face and looked into her pupilless glowing teal eyes. "I don't care if you're a shaper - you're still human - just because you look different, doesn't mean you're not the Meiko I've come to know" she gawked in happiness at this._

_"I..." she put her head on his shoulder. "I love the both of you more than my life" she replied, kissing him on the cheek. Meiko's face brightened as she felt the sensation of the kiss. Miku leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as well, making her swell with love._

_Reiji set his daughter down, and made a small object appear from his hand._

_"Meiko" he kneeled, seeing her hands clasped over her face in shock. "Will you marry me?"_

_"YES!" she felt the ring slide on, and he brought her into a loving kiss. As they parted, they looked down to see Miku hugging their legs. "Yay!" she grinned. "Mommy and Daddy love each other!"_

_She smiled at this, but suddenly, began to feel strange._

_"No…" she felt Miku and Reiji being pulled away from her. "NO!" she yelled, and everything went black._

"No…" she woke up, and her father was looking at her strangely. "You were having a good dream, I guess. You kept talking about Reiji and Miku" he shrugged. She looked around. "It…It was a dream" she said sadly. "It was just a dream"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you feel hurt, but let's not dwell on past mistakes for long. Later, you may eventually correct them" he said, walking away from the couch she sat on. Meiko nodded.

One day, she would ask to marry him.

And one day, she would tell her daughter who her mother and father was.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began to slowly crawl up into the sky, Himari Asukara, began to shovel the laundry into clothing baskets as she went along, eventually stopping at Miku's room. She went in, and gathered her used small outfits and clothing.

There were only about seven orphans now, instead of the many they had had before. There were many people dropping off donations and hand-me-downs, many of which provided for the kids.

As she exited Miku's room, she gazed once more at Miku.

Sure she was cute, but she couldn't help but notice that her face looked like one she had seen before. Even her voice and mannerisms somewhat reminded her of a woman who had only been here for a few days now...

That's right. The fruity girl with a sunflower hat - Saki.

Then, everything clicked into focus. The way she looked at Miku, her interest in her, the regret she saw in her eyes when she looked at the little girl...Wait - she had seen her on a NicoNico Douga video - that same voice, singing.

Suddenly, the foyer doors opened.

She crept around the corner, preparing a welcome for whoever just entered.

Instead, _she_ was here.

The blue hair and flower hat gave it away instantly, and Saki was the first to speak.

"Ah! Good morning, Miss Asukara, is everyone sleeping? Is _she_ up?"

She spoke quietly. "Do you mean your daughter, 'Saki'?"

She didn't move. "What? What do you mean?" she wanted to walk past her green haired head, but she couldn't. Not with her in the way. "Don't be stupid. You treat her with such love, passion, and care. Just like a mother. Not to mention, she looks like you" her words were the truth. She stepped closer to her, noting the small amount of dishonesty in her eyes as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Saki couldn't help but admit it. "Yes" she answered softly, tears threatening to spill. "She's my daughter - and my real name is Meiko Hatsune"

The woman uncrossed her arms. "I want to ask you why you put her here" she turned, pacing around. "Why she doesn't know who her Mommy or Daddy is, but I know I shouldn't push it" she said. As she turned to face 'Saki', she saw the woman against the wall, keeping her head down in shame and regret etched into her eyes. Asukara realized what she'd done and went up to her, surprising her by hugging and patting her on the back. "I'm sorry" she said. "I was just...feeling hard against your decision to leave her here"

"I was foolish" she said through tears. "I had a passionate night with my lover, and I got pregnant, yet I didn't want her to lose her life for my error, so that's why I never got an abortion" she whispered now. "Yet I regret not being there for her full time, or telling her, but I can't raise her on my own. I was so selfish, I put her here years ago, just to finish my school and find a career, but after I spent time with her, I found out she was the best thing I never had" she sobbed. "I'm sorry about burdening you with my responsibilities"

Asukara understood. "It's alright. I know how you feel"

"You do?"

Asukara nodded. "You saw that little girl with light green hair when you first got here?"

"Yes" The pieces fit together, and Meiko was about to say something.

"She's my cousin's daughter, also born out of love" she said. Meiko mentally slapped herself. "Oh. I thought you were going to say she was…"

"Mine?" Asukara chuckled. "No, but I saw her trouble, so since my father owns this place…"

"Oh? Your father owns this orphanage?" she said. "Yep. Just like you, my mother had me when she was 18, and my dad worked hard to raise me. I this sort of thing just ran in our family" she snickered. "Since then, I felt pity towards others who don't even have a mother and father, so I help out here because they had it even worse than I did" Meiko broke a light smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. As long as you come to see her once in a while, I'll help by taking care of her"

Meiko looked up with gleaming eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, she's the best kid here - she's like a daughter to me too" she admitted. "Miku is the most honest, truthful, helpful, and sympathetic girl I've ever met. Out of all of the kids, she was the easiest to raise, and she's the smartest. Sounds almost like a teen already"

Meiko liked this compliment. "She's just like her father. Humble and smart and kind" she laughed. If she was lucky, she wouldn't become a selfish woman like herself.

"Well, I think she should be up soon" Asukara said. Meiko picked her things back up. "Well miss Asukara, thank you so much for your kindness" she bowed. "And I promise to be there for her too"

Asukara winked and smiled. "It's alright, no sweat" she said. "Now give that little girl some love" Suddenly, Asukara could feel something in her head, a powerful feeling, coming from the woman in front of her.

"Wait" She trailed after her. Meiko stopped. "Are you...A shaper?"

"..." she didn't say anything until she turned and looked at Asukara. "Is it bad if I am one?"

"No. It's just that I sensed a powerful aura coming from you" at this, Meiko's eyes went wide. "But that means -"

She turned and Asukara lost her form, suddenly gaining a few inches in height, with her skin whitening and pupils disappearing, as well as her overall image. She stepped toward her and bowed slightly. "I didn't know I was in the presence of The One"

"What do you mean?" Meiko assumed her natural form. _She does look kinda like Miku_... Asukara thought.

"I'm not sure if you know -" she leaned on the wall. "We shapers can hear each other, but we talk of a powerful shaper who can do just about anything - the rumor has been going around for a while now - and it looks like you're that shaper"

"So what do you mean by that? I'm a queen or a god or something?" she paused. "I don't want to be a god - I'm just human, right?"

"That's correct, silly" she said. "All shapers are human - it's just that we don't really know how we do this sort of a thing" she paused. "'The One' is just a funny title two of us gave for the most powerful Shaper" she said. "And...we've found her"

"You believe in God?" Meiko cocked her head.

"Yeah. I'm thinking this is His sort of plan for something" she said. "But anyway, the other shapers think you're the most powerful one"

"So I'm a ruler or something? I don't want to be one" she raised her eyebrow. Asukara shook her head. "Just the most...powerful one in existence" she repeated. "Society knows we can't alter anyone's free will, but they'll take us down on our ability to do just about anything else" she said.

"So what can you do?" she looked at Asukara.

"I can heal people and alter landscapes" she raised out her hand, which seemingly emanated warmth and power from it. "Although I'm not as powerful as you are" she shrugged. Asukara moved to the right, Meiko trailing behind her. "Only my father and mother know I'm a shaper" she said. "I said earlier that I feel pity for these kids - because my own mother left my father and I when she found out I was a shaper" she said. "Years later, I eventually found her and knocked on her door, so when she opened it, I hugged her at the door, begging for her love. She was scared and tried to get rid of me at first, but she realized I was just her little girl asking for love and compassion" she said, a tear forming in Asukara's eye. "She had enough sympathy to apologize to me, but she didn't step up to her responsibility - Now I see her only once and a while, and every time I visit her, I see the pain and regret in her eyes" she wiped it away. "My father got me this place, and...well, I asked another Shaper for 'Financial' help, so we made this place so that kids don't have to experience a repeat of my childhood" She wiped the tear from her eye. Then, she put on a serious look.

"Please don't let this happen to Miku - I've helped raise her, and she's really a good girl" Meiko nodded. "She still looks and prays for her mother to come back - I said I'll help raise her, but please - what happened to me is painful, even for my mother. That's why I was disgusted with you when I saw you enter the room. I related it with what happened to me"

"I know" she whispered. "I can't even tell Reiji that he's her father"

A doorbell rang, startling both of them.

"Don't wait too long - you'll miss the opportunity" she said and departed as she left to answer the doorbell. She resumed her form, losing all aspects of looking like a shaper. Meiko resorted to 'Saki' as her blue hair reappeared, and she looked more like her 'fake self'

Meiko went down the hallway, and smiled upon seeing Miku's door, slightly open..

She went inside, and she almost yelped.

Miku was standing, singing softly to herself when she turned and the hallway light lit her face up.

"Miss Fujita!" she whispered, and she ran up to her. Meiko smiled and let her run into her arms, grasping the tiny girl by her small arms as she giggled.

"Well good morning sweetheart!" she whispered, careful not to wake up anyone else. "I heard you singing" she said. "It was beautiful"

Miku blushed in her arms. "Thank you!" she announced cheerily. "I thought of it in my dream"

"Oh?" she put her things down. "You had another dream?"

"Mmhmm!" she said. "But it was …" she stopped. "It was silly. You might laugh at it"

"I won't laugh. You can go ahead and tell me"

"I…Found myself at church, and you were there, wearing a white dress, and you had teal hair"

Meiko didn't move. She didn't realize she was holding her breath.

"There was a man there, he had hair like you" she paused. "He was my Daddy"

'Reiji' she thought. Miku opened her mouth to speak, shaking Meiko back to reality.

"Well, it's strange because…You were my mother"

Meiko didn't move an inch. She had shared her dream with Miku, and now she was repeating everything she had seen in her dreams.

"I'm really sorry, but I called you 'Mommy' in my dreams. I must have an overactive imagination" Meiko smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to feel bad" she said. "I actually had the same dream"

"You did!?" she sat upright on her bed. "We must be able to share dreams!"

"Yeah. We must" Meiko said. She remembered it now. Reiji had this ability to share a dream with someone and project thoughts between each other. The only person who he had ever done this with was her, besides his family since they were the only ones she saw occasionally during the dreams. The fact that Miku gained this ability from him was a surprise. However, Meiko could tell something was off today - it was in the girl's eyes - in the way that she looked at her.

"Well, did you want to practice singing?" she changed the subject. "I don't mind at all"

"Sure! By the way, do you sing? I bet you sound beautiful!" Miku complimented.

"Hmm" she pulled Miku down into the bed with her, hugging her tightly as before.

"La, La la la la ah, ah,"

"La, La la la la ah, ah,"

"La, La la la la ah, ah,"

'Saki's voice was so heavenly, so beautiful. Miku couldn't help but allow her eyes to widen at the beautiful melody she heard.

"Wake up in the morning,

I only had one thought in my mind, yes, it was you….

I had a haircut,

So you could notice and then say to me,

'Why the new style?'

Miku had to admit, this woman had a wonderful voice. She could listen to it all day.

I throw my jacket on and the silver skull ring on my right hand.

I step outside and tell myself,

Today, you will see how bright I really can be!

MERUTO! I'm melting as I think of you.

And even so, I'm too shy to say that

I LOVE YOU

Meiko stopped her singing, caught in the moment. She breathed in, and looked down at her daughter. She was still speechless, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow" she breathed. "You sing great!"

Meiko chuckled. "Thank you" she reached down to ruffle her hair. "I love you" she said.

"I…Ilove you too" Miku said as Meiko kissed her on the forehead.

Asukara opened the door lightly, letting them know she was entering.

"Oh! I heard you singing from out here" she said. Getting closer to Meiko, she whispered, "You sound just like the recording"

"Ah" Meiko blushed. Asukara shook this off. "It's fine. I thought you were super good!" she finished. "Don't worry, you didn't wake anyone." Meiko took this gratefully. "That's good" she replied. "I should have at least closed the door" Asukara laughed.

"HmmmHmm, Well, the kids will usually be up in a bit, so, you can still sing if you want" she said, and left the two alone. Miku looked at the navy blue haired woman with enthusiasm.

"Will you teach me how to sing?" Miku asked. Meiko nodded. "Of course!" she smiled again. "It'll be easy since we sound alike…" she said. After that moment, she lifted Miku off of her lap and sat her next to her.

"The first steps will be exercising your vocal chords, and being able to sing low and high notes."

She began to sing. "Aaaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAaAaAaaAAAaaa" she stopped. Miku cocked her head. "You should try to practice with singing low notes, and as you go, change it so your voice goes higher."

"Like this?" Miku cleared her throat. "aAaaaAaaaa…AAAAAAAaaaAAAaaa" she scrunched her face into a small scowl. Meiko giggled at her daughter's face.

"MIKU! SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Neru's voice screamed from the other side of the bedroom wall, scaring both of them. Teto was heard groaning and something like a _thud_ was heard. "You shut up" Teto said. Miku looked back at 'Saki' and shook her head. "Are they always like this?"

"It was that bad, wasn't it?" She looked up at her new teacher. Meiko _reached_ to rub her head. "No, no. You actually did a very excellent job, and I'm very impressed at your ability to sing like that" she said.

"Mmm!" she lightly laughed. "Thank you!" she replied. "I really want to be able to record songs when I get older!" Meiko smiled. She really was her splitting image.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will help to teach you how to sing"

After some practice, Meiko praised her daughter.

"Hey" she spoke. Miku turned. "Would you like to come to the park with me?"

"Really! Can we go on the swings?"

"Anything you want" she pulled her daughter closer. "We can go out to wherever you want"

"Wow!" she lit up with spunk. "You're a really nice caretaker!"

_'I'm doing what I was supposed to do – be a mother to you'_ she thought, putting a smile on. "Well, let's go!" she stood up, taking the tiny girl with her. Waving to Asukara, she put her into the back of her car and they drove toward the center of the city.

Blue hair and sunflower hat waving in the wind, Meiko laughed as she pushed her only child on the swings. Miku felt so alive, and she laughed and smiled unlike any time before. Meiko's heart fluttered as she spent true time with her daughter, pushing her gently and watching the tiny girl fall up and down with each gentle swing. Miku got off and leapt into Meiko's arms, laughing and displaying adorableness that tore Meiko apart. Here was her only daughter, the most beautiful and amazing girl she had ever seen, and here she was trying to separate them so she could live her fantasy. Meiko suppressed the urge to cry as the little girl leapt off and clung to her leg. The sunflower hat lowered as she bent down to engulf her in a bear hug.

"You're so cute!" she held her. Miku looked at her with glistening eyes. Putting her face into the woman's chest, she hugged back. "Thank you" she said. "For giving me the experience that I never had before"

She was stunned at her daughter's vocabulary. She was like Reiji and her when they were kids.

She gazed into the orbs that came from her. She was the most important thing to her right now. She brushed her hair. "Let's get ice cream, what do you say?"

"Yay!" she lit up. Miku let a thought grace her head. "Miss Saki…Why are you so nice to me?"

"It's because I love you" she said. "I think you are an amazing little girl, and I hope to see you be a young successful woman one day"

Miku hugged her. "Thank you" she whispered. Seeing an ice cream Shoppe nearby, she looked up at 'Saki'. "Can we get leek ice cream?"

Meiko smiled. She had her father's love for leek. "Sure! I think I'll get blueberry".


End file.
